mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BeauWorth
Reminder Pokémon is spelled with an é''', not an e. Just click on the é in the Edit Tools and one will appear. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I know but I let it like that, I didn't put it like that. BeauWorth 15:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Is McLeodGaming Wiki not Super Smash Flash Wiki. I agree with you that you put the delete templete to the article School is to short and need to be categorized under the section of McLeodGaming Cartoons, but the reason you put is not the real why that article needs to be deleted, this is a Wikia about McLeodGaming not only Super Smash Flash, so I'm going to change the reason, and plese, don't delete only because is not Super Smash Flash related, delete it because the article is relativly short or unnesessary. Still keep adding the delete templates. '''Byllant 23:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ___ If I have to replace another batch of articles that were supposed to be I think I'll hang myself ;_; ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 00:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Uhhh.... I'll know when it is impossible to get a spritesheet for characters. I'll be more careful. BeauWorth 18:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I am nintendo56. please animate this sheet,then send it to me on my talk page. Expansion Abuse Expansion Abuse There has been abuse with expansions lately and I will not be tolerating this much more. I (BeauWorth aka Beau) will put an expansion tag on it (notifying that it will be deleted within 7 days if there is no spritesheet of it) unless it follows the following rules: Must provide a spritesheet. And it must be within a reach. Like, Danny Phantom, Mrs. Incredible, Knuckle Joe, or even Yugi. I know if it is within reach or not. Examples of not in reach are like The Mighty B!, Otis the Cow, or Dave the Barbarian. These never have been made into games so the only source is if it is made by hand. And to make things worse, The 2d era is coming to an end now so once every spritesheet is ripped, that will be all. If you didn't read the summary..... ''Know that thing above saying about if creating a special attack article? Well mind if you can make something like that linking to this page? That would be appreciated. Thanks! Posted by BeauWorth 01:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :This belongs on the McleodGaming Wiki Discussion topic on the Forums, or on someone's user talk page. As for the problem, if you see a garbage article about an expansion character, just place a link to it here. Don't bother with the expansion template. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I just wanted to inform non-users about what's going on with expansions. That is why I posted it in the first place. Posted by BeauWorth 01:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) PS. Read what TSON gave to me earlier. That is why. :::What did TSON give to you earlier? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 03:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) This: 'If I have to replace another batch of articles that were supposed to be I think I'll hang myself ;_;' Posted by BeauWorth 15:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sí, yo se hablar inglés Sorry for the delay, but I didn't understand what you try to tell me the first time you wrote: "¿Realmente hablan Inglés? O que haya alguien (o algo así, como para mí.) Que lo haga por ti?" when you should write: "¿Realmente hablas Inglés? O hay alguien (o algo parecido, como yo.) que lo haga por tí?", yes actually I know very well the english but the only problem is that I still need parctice to understand the English speak, ¿si sabes de quef estoy hablando? I'm mexican that's the reason. '''Byllant (Byll) 05:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I suck at spanish. It's been proven. XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 12:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I use google translate to speak spanish. It gave me that so I used that to ask you. Alright thanks. BeauWorth 00:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) What happened? What's going on Beau? why you said to purpleyoshi13, that you don't want to be blocked, wvhat did you do? I tell you this because I'm an administrator, I can remove the block if they did that (I know you're not blocked in this time). '''--Byllant (Byll) 18:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You and PurpleYoshi13 were arguing over the external links. It kept going 3 times. Arguing with admins usually leads to blocks. Right? BeauWorth 18:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC)